


Płacz

by dede_fabulous



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, hello angst my old friend, smutni archaniołowie, trochę sobie wszyscy popłaczą, łącznie chyba ze mną
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dede_fabulous/pseuds/dede_fabulous
Summary: Czwórka Archaniołów nie ma łatwego życia. Zdarza im się płakać z różnych powodów.Każdy rozdział będzie dotyczył kogoś innego.





	1. Michał

Michał płacze naprawdę rzadko. Jako Wódz Zastępów nie może sobie na to pozwalać - jest to słabość, za którą on sam nie przepada u swoich żołnierzy. 

Czasem musi powstrzymywać napływające do  oczu łzy, skupiając wzrok na jakimś odległym punkcie. Wie, co uważają o nim Eoni i większość Świetlistych: że jest tylko umięśnionym, tępym wojakiem reagującym na każde zawołanie Gabriela. Niczym jakiś duży pies stróżujący, który tak naprawdę został przygarnięty wyłącznie z litości. Mimo wszystko stara się nie reagować na kpiące uśmieszki i wredne chichoty. 

Michał płakał, gdy nie mógł się zmusić do zabicia Lucyfera na polu bitwy. Uważał najpierw, że była to ogromna słabość, dziura w jego żołnierskiej zbroi - bo jaki żołnierz nie potrafi zabić swojego wroga, gdy ma ku temu okazję? Do dzisiaj zastanawia się, czy byłby teraz w stanie zgładzić Lampkę, gdyby został postawiony w identycznej sytuacji, co kiedyś? Nie, raczej nie. 

Z tym, że teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, iż ten akt miłosierdzia nie był ogromną plamą na jego honorze, a pokazaniem, jak bardzo Lampa go zranił swoim buntem. Bo czyż Lucyfer sam nie błagał go wtedy o śmierć? Czyż sam nie chciał zginąć od ognistego miecza swojego przyjaciela? 

Michał płacze naprawdę rzadko, ale gdy już to robi, zawsze zostawia to małą ranę na jego zahartowanym sercu.


	2. Rafał

Rafał płacze często. Zdecydowanie najczęściej ze wszystkich Archaniołów. W przeciwieństwie do nich nie potrafi on z taką samą łatwością zachowywać zimnej krwi i trzeźwego myślenia - po prostu bardzo łatwo ulega emocjom.

Pan Uzdrowień płacze, martwiąc się o swoich bliskich. Jego szloch można było usłyszeć, gdy Lucyfer zaczął swoją rewolucję, gdy Gabriel musiał uciekać z Królestwa przez problemy polityczne, gdy Michał kompletnie stracił rozum, próbując zabić Freya, gdy Razjel został zmuszony do podszycia się pod Lampę i życia w Głębi... 

Po twarzy Rafała spływają łzy, kiedy tylko pomyśli o wszystkich niesprawiedliwościach tego świata. Doskonale wie, jak wygląda sytuacja w niższych Niebach czy w Limbo. Często stara się pomóc jakoś mieszkańcom, odwiedzając ich wraz ze swoimi pomocnikami i zapewniając im podstawową pomoc medyczną. Zdaje sobie również sprawę, że jeszcze gorsze sytuacje występuję w niektórych miejscach na Ziemi, lecz tam on sam bezpośrednio pomóc już nie może. Stara się wtedy chociaż uczyć aniołów stróży z tamtych rejonów, jak mogą pomagać na co dzień swoim podopiecznym. 

Gdy Pan odszedł, Rafałek płakał całymi godzinami. Jego serce zostało w tamtym momencie rozbite na małe kawałeczki i nigdy tak naprawdę nie wróciło już do swojej pierwotnej formy. Gabriel krzyczał na niego, żeby "wziął się do kupy i przestał mazać", ale on po prostu nie potrafił. Ilekroć tylko próbował wziąć głębszy, uspokajający oddech, zdawał sobie coraz bardziej sprawę z tego, w jaką rozpacz popadnie teraz całe Króleswo i jakie przerażające konsekwencje z tego wynikną. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel chciał się  skupić na tym, co mają robić dalej w tej sytuacji i znaleźć jakieś odpowiednie wyjście z tego wszystkiego, ale naprawdę nie rozumiał, jakim cudem serce Gabriela nie zostało wtedy złamane przez odejście Jasności. 

Rafał płacze często, lecz zawsze jest to spowodowane krzywdą innych osób.


End file.
